


Restraint

by Smushed



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Co-Feel Technology, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gags, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rick feels what Morty feels, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, angry rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: Rick wakes up hungover to fuck and restrained on a chair, all of his augmentations have been switched off so he can't escape.Where did Morty get the co-feel technology from?__________“Where the fuck are my shoes?” He moved the pads of his feet experimentally, the concrete cold against the thin sensitive skin of his feet.“I-I took them away…”“No shit.” Rick spat. “Why?”“I-I…” Morty blushed furiously and Rick held not one slither of sympathy for him, he was in so much trouble once he set him free, which better be soon before he really lost his shit. “I wanted to see- to see your toes curl.”Rick blinked. His mouth twisted into a comical ‘s’ shape in confusion, he quirked a brow at the brazen audacity of his grandson, a million thoughts cascaded down onto Rick. Where did he get the idea from? How did he get him into this chair? How did he disable his augments? What the fuck did he think he was playing at?





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda whacked this out in one sitting based on a drawing I did.  
> Apologies for any errors!

“Ughhh, fuck _me_ -” Rick’s voice rasped, thick and freshly unburied from falling unconscious in a drunken blackout. He winced as he lifted his head, the tendons in his neck pulled uncomfortably. He was stiff and sore from falling asleep sitting up- _wait._

He opened his eyes and felt the slight twinge of frustration as his arms were numb behind him, wrists bound and shoulders back in the most uncomfortable position, the arch of his spine sore from the god awful wooden chair he was sat on. He wiggled his ass and winced as the pain throbbed along his body. His hangover shot through his skull like an arrow, making his eyes feel like piss holes in the snow and his mouth had never been this dry.

“What the _fuck-”_ His emergency protocols had been deactivated, he couldn’t get himself out of some pathetic zip ties? He was _Rick Sanchez._ Agitation flew to the forefront of his discomfort, dampened somewhat when he saw Morty.

“Morty! Get- get me out of here, Morty, m-my augments, Morty, they’re not working... W-what are you doing?”

Morty paced forwards silently and placed his thumb and forefinger above and below Rick’s eye. Rick tried to move away but his neck was encased in a thick metal collar that prevented him from moving, Morty pulled his eyelids away from his sclera and dropped in a liquid. The relief from his hangover was instantaneous, his system re-hydrating. Without the distraction of a hangover from hell, the cogs working in his brain clicked into place and figured out what was going on.  
  
His legs were free.

“Tacky job, there, _Buddy_.” Rick quirked a brow and sneered over at his grandson, who still hadn’t said a peep. “Where the fuck are my shoes?” He moved the pads of his feet experimentally, the concrete cold against the thin sensitive skin of his feet.

“I-I took them away…”

“No shit.” Rick spat. “Why?”

“I-I…” Morty blushed furiously and Rick held not one slither of sympathy for him, he was in so much trouble once he set him free, which better be soon before he _really_ lost his shit. “I wanted to see- to see your toes curl.”

Rick blinked. His mouth twisted into a comical ‘s’ shape in confusion, he quirked a brow at the brazen _audacity_ of his grandson, a million thoughts cascaded down onto Rick. Where did he get the idea from? How did he get him into this chair? How did he disable his augments? What the _fuck did he think he was playing at?_

“Listen, M- _OUGH-_ Mooorty, you’ve obviously watched one to-too many BDSM pornos and I won’t go into details about how this- this isn’t even a _little bit_ how that community works,” Rick sing-songed his tone, nice and friendly, but the lighter his tone the more threatening it sounded. “B-but hey- who am I to judge? Tell you what, let me go, a-and we can talk it over and figure something out. This is a little _extreme,_ don’t you think? Like… Morty, _Buddy_ , I didn’t even, I didn’t even _know_ you, you know, you had… whatever- whatever this is...” Rick tried to keep the surface calm even though his insides were about ready to boil over, but he genuinely faltered at the end. What the fuck _was_ Morty trying to tell him?

Morty started to take his clothing off, slowly and with trembling hands.

“Hoooh, boy.” Rick grimaced, mouth thin as he bared his teeth, cringing as he watched Morty’s awkward strip tease. “Okay, Morty. I get- I get your point or whatever, but this isn’t exactly- _just let me go.”_ Rick finally snapped, brows down turned sharply as he stuck out his chest, raring to get out of the chair, a simmer of panic in his gut mixing with his anger made a cocktail that usually lead Rick to destroy worlds.

“I-if you don’t shut up Rick, I-I’ll use this.” Morty held up a gag.

“ _Oohh, I'm so fuckin' scared._ Where the fu- _OUGH-_ fuck did you get a _spider gag_  from _,_ Morty?” Rick seethed, spittle on his chin where he couldn’t wipe it away with his sleeve. “Will you stop being so fucking _cryptic_ a-a-and just answer me properly, _Christ-”_

“I warned you,” Morty shrugged. Walking over topless with the leather strap in hand, Rick reached his legs out to kick at him, but Morty (for once) was smart enough not to get that close to his front. Morty walked around the back of the chair and Rick tried to thrash away but Morty had tied him up effectively enough to render him immobile. The sound of his own heavy breathing was all Rick could hear, then the clink of the metal before he felt the cool device across his mouth. Rick’s eyes widened as Morty tied it across the back of his head and essentially removed his freedom of speech.

“I-I guess, I can talk now- without you, you know- being _Rick.”_ Morty emerged from behind him and into his line of sight again, Rick rolled his eyes as hard as he could and tried to subdue the feeling of _helplessness_ that was adding to his unstable cocktail of emotions. His belly beneath his teal sweater was now visibly moving in sync with his chest with his deep breathing, the saliva pooling in his mouth where he could no longer swallow spilling over to his chin already.

“For someone so-so smart, you’re kinda dumb, Rick.” Rick watched as his grandson moved with more confidence than before, as though the potential of Rick’s words had been a metaphorical gun to the teen’s head. “I-I mean, you can’t- you can’t say you didn’t know I felt _this.”_ Morty undid his jeans and tossed them aside with his t-shirt, then started removing his socks. “I've been planning this for a while…” Morty admitted a little quieter, his socks joining the other abandoned garments.

“And I know what you’re thinking, 'this is so fucked up', but you know what Rick?” Morty’s adrenaline was replacing his apprehension, expression gaining more of that pent up resentment the teen had built over the years for his grandfather. “I don’t give a _fuck.”_ Morty smiled a little bit at that, reaching the back of his neck for something.

Rick squinted as he watched before just then noticing something was on the back of his own neck too, his feet parted his legs slightly in lieu of any other movement he was incapable of. An unwelcome excitement mixed in with his concoction at what was coming.

“Oh yeah, you know?” Morty smiled a little wider, turning his back to face Rick to show him, using one hand to hold the stray strands of hair up the nape of his neck. A small tab was on the back of Morty’s neck, a little light mounted to it and Morty switched it so the LED turned green.

Rick had a million insults and slurs and remarks he wanted to say, but all that could come out was a reluctant growl from his throat.

 _Where the fuck did Morty get co-feel technology from._ Not only was that shit worth (almost) more than isotope 322, it was just as rare. Rick had never mustered the energy to procure it, invent it or had the motivation to use it, and now the idea that he could feel everything Morty could feel had him even angrier than before. That little fucking _shit._

Rick shivered, feeling the cool air on Morty’s unclothed skin make his own prickle. Fuck, fuck,  _fuck._

“Gonna- start… small.” Morty gestured, over to the workbench where he found a feather.

 _‘Oh, how fucking original.’_ Rick thought and sighed, when Morty moved the feather along his own arm, that panic brewed back up inside of Rick again.

This co-feel tech was top of the range, and what Rick didn’t anticipate (like he anticipated _any of this shit)_ was feeling it how _Morty_ felt it. The virgin. The untouched, unloved teenager who hadn’t had remotely any intimacy from another human being beside his own hand. And Rick felt it _that way._ Like his skin wasn’t seven decades old. He watched as the feather moved to Morty’s palm, the nerve endings on Rick's own palm had suffered with years of scientific abuse, not wearing gloves when he should have, but the asbestos skin of his hands were now singing with the tickling touch of the feather. It made him wriggle on the wooden chair as the feather made his palm feel like it had never done a day’s work in it's life.

_Shit._

Morty looked him in the eyes and then flickered to the gag, as though for a moment, he wanted to remove it to see what Rick had to say. Morty licked his lips as he twirled the calamus of the feather between his thumb and forefinger and put it down. Rick was a fool to let hope swell that maybe Morty would at least let him _speak_ but it dwindled just as quickly as it came when Morty started taking off his boxers instead.

“I know- I-I know you’ve seen me naked like, eight times? This is gonna be different…” Rick swallowed thickly at Morty’s new found confidence, his own taking a hit as Morty saw his Adam’s apple bob from his swallow. Morty smiled slightly at it, like he was _winning._ And it _was_ different to any other time Rick had seen him naked. Morty was half aroused and left himself open for Rick to stare at. The scientist looked around for his memory gun, was Morty planning on just wiping away everything that happened after? Is _that_ why he was so confident?

Morty smoothed both of his palms on the sides of his neck, the feeling was surreal to Rick as he knew he had a huge metal collar on but could feel the warm hands below the cool titanium.

Rick felt a droplet of his own sweat tickle his brow, Morty was matte smooth and he let Rick sit there with his own spit on his chin and post-hangover sweat on his brow like an animal. His eyes were pinned to the teen’s hands as they slid down his torso, to his pecs, letting his index and middle finger pinch his own nipples slightly as he smoothed his hands down his own flanks and then to his belly.

Rick made a point of not reacting. ‘ _Making my toes curl, in your fucking_ dreams _, Morty.’_ Rick thought as he sat completely still, regardless of the caresses on his body, the hyper sensitive teenager made his body feel things it hadn't in decades. He felt the blood begin rushing to Morty’s dick, his own responding in kind, strained beneath his slacks. In the back of his mind he hoped Morty wouldn’t leave him here for too long or it would ache like a bitch.

Morty stood with his palms flat on his pubic mound, thumbs tracing the very base of his own cock, _watching him._

 _‘Yeah, you like watching your grandpa pissed off, you little_ shit.’ Rick’s brow conveying his venom with a harsh ‘v’, lines by his nose deepening in his snarl.

Morty let his hands smooth up his length once, too light, such a fucking feather light teasing touch before he removed his hands and looked at Rick’s groin.

“I know you- you might have that because of me, Rick. I’m not letting you go- until you admit to yourself how much you’re enjoying this, too.”

Rick groaned and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. ‘ _No fucking duh, with this technology-’_

“I saw you.” Morty interrupted his thought and Rick’s heart slammed into his throat. “That day? I mean, you’ve done it a few times but you-y-y-you were too drunk to remember. You did it last night, actually.”

Rick shook his head and waited for the explanation to stop being so annoyingly vague.

“You think of me this way too, Rick! You tell me when you’re extra drunk. _‘Just you and me,’”_ Morty turned away from Rick and collected a bottle and something else. “You-you’re always saying how ‘fucked up’ you are and shit, so I figured this must be it. Well, not at first…” Morty murmured as he glanced at the instructions on the side of the bottle before abandoning the idea and just popping the cap and pouring it into his hand anyway.

“I didn’t make the connection at first,” Morty sat on the floor, in front of Rick, just out of reach of Rick’s legs. Morty's erection jutted out between his legs and Rick noticed at this close proximity that Morty had shaved himself clean everywhere.

 _‘So I can see,’_ Rick thought as Morty carefully coated his fingers.

Morty debated letting it warm up but decided no, he wanted Rick to feel every possible thing he could give, so he lifted his knees up and let his cold slick fingers dip past his balls to his perineum and to his hole, gently tracing.

Rick wriggled in the chair, just a fraction, his own ass was numb from being sat on such a solid surface but the blood rushing to his face was completely involuntary, and he realised with horror that Morty wasn’t blushing himself. It was all Rick. He felt Morty’s soft fingers against his own hole, the cool fluid against his hot ass was an oxymoron so fucking good he wondered why he had never tried it before himself.

“So yeah, you’re always trying to confess to me drunk, and to be honest looking at how we are when you’re sober? Pff-” Morty was getting cocky now. _Real_ fucking cocky. This was what happened when a Rick let their Morty get one over on him, and he could already feel a hundred plans for a hundred years fogging his mind with what he was going to do to Morty for putting him through this. He was _Rick fucking Sanchez._ “A-always y’know, we’re practically… a thing. Just without this.”

Rick slammed his bare foot on the floor in protest, hard to the point where it hurt and Morty chuckled a little.

“Think what you want, Rick!” Morty’s voice raised past it’s calm tone, to a more recognisable tone that Rick was familiar with. A shrill complaint. “But you told me last night. ‘I love you Morty,’” Morty’s own face mimicked Rick’s a little, angry. And he was, why could Rick only ever be honest with himself when he was drunk? When, day to day, Morty is alone and walked all over, why couldn’t Rick just be _nice-_

Morty pushed a finger inside himself and let his angry expression fall away with the invasion, mouth gaping and features loosening as he pressed all the way in. Rick’s throat rasped a breath, brow furrowing at the feeling, too.

Rick wanted to defend himself. _‘Of course I love you you’re my grandkid you fucking idiot,’_ but a realisation crept onto his features as he realised that Morty _knew._ On a level he never dared to touch, he left it in the pit of his consciousness where it belonged but Morty _knew_ just how he felt. A groan escaped his throat as Morty pushed his second finger inside, parting his legs a little more for Rick to see. Rick had refused to watch this far, but getting caught off guard and letting Morty do what he wanted without any warning was debatably worse. So he watched Morty’s sweet little fingers sink into his own body, Rick's chest heaving with the deep breaths he was taking. His jaw was starting to ache and his foot throbbed where he slammed it on the floor but all that was taking the forefront of his feelings was Morty’s fingers inside of him, the invasion alien and pressing, _demanding_ his attention.

This was nothing like Rick’s sexual escapades from the last few decades. This was like being a virgin all over again. He felt his own fingers, hot and the ring of Morty’s ass sucking them in, even though his hands were numb behind his back. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

“I-I could go on about… wanting to make you feel good, Rick- _Haah-_ ” Morty looked up at Rick through his lashes as he moved his fingers inside himself, Rick buried the balls of his feet into the floor and tried and failed to ignore the feeling of warm friction gliding along his own digits. “I-I’m just- I’m gonna do what I know feels good for me… Let you feel it too… I just want to show you-” Morty cut himself off before he could say it, and Rick finished the cliche little phrase in his mind.

He knew Morty wanted to show Rick how he felt. Morty, with his free hand, sucked his digits into his mouth and Rick would bite his own lip if he could because _fuck-_ it was one of his favourite things. His lovers sucking on his fingers, and he could feel Morty’s tongue slipping between his index and middle finger and the cheeks suck them- he watched Morty’s cheeks hollow and reach between his legs to start jerking himself off, fingers moving at the same time.

There was something surreal about feeling a dick in his hand without having one there, and feeling boiling body heat around his digits- though both his hands remained lonely behind his back, but more than that, this was _Morty, on his knees and performing for him-_ Rick panted as Morty’s expert palm twirled along his length, he felt precome already soaking into his pants. Morty was going torturously slowly.

“Y-your hands are so much bigger than mine.” Morty admitted, trying his hardest to reach that sweet spot inside of himself. Rick found his own hips moving to seek out the place, but all it was doing was making his sexual frustration multiply tenfold. Morty must have felt it, too, because he withdrew his hands and stood up.

_‘Oh thank fuck, Morty’s come to his senses-’_

“I don’t think so Rick.” Morty went to grab a stool and dragged it over in front of Rick. “Y-y-you gotta… got to play along. I mean, if you feel what I feel… if you shove me or whatever… I might fall and crack my head open on the floor.” Morty suggested quietly, nudging the stool closer to Rick and between his legs. This was a trust exercise now, as well as leaving Rick vulnerable to Morty, this was Morty offering something back. Even if it was just a little, and now Rick had the choice-

Did he want to play along?

He watched carefully as Morty got the stool flush against his own chair and climbed up onto it, eventually bringing himself to stand on it. His cock level with Rick’s face. Rick was looking up directly at Morty’s face in challenge, and Morty let one hand rest on Rick’s shoulder and the other in his wild blue hair. Rick felt Morty’s cock against his lip and his own twitched in response. If Rick knew one thing, he knew he was good at sucking dick. He wished the gag was gone, so he could really cut Morty’s plan in half. He could make Morty come so quick the little bastard would think twice about doing this again-

Morty’s cock was in his mouth, and the pooled saliva from not being able to swallow let the hard flesh smooth across his tongue. _Fuck it._ Rick’s tongue slid on the underside of Morty’s cock, pressing and massaging there. Morty pulled his hips back and hissed, not anticipating Rick’s enthusiasm so quickly. Morty’s nails gently scraped along Rick’s scalp and he let the head in Rick’s mouth again, and Rick swirled his tongue on the sensitive head as though he’d never tasted anything so good, Morty pushed his hips all the way in.

“Holy _fuck- Rick- Riiick-”_ Morty pressed his cock as deep as it would go, feeling the ridges of the roof of Rick’s mouth against the sensitive tip and then the tight back of his throat. The ring of the metal was in the way but it was so worth it. Morty pulled his hips back a little and heard Rick gasp for air through his nose as Morty’s knees bent and rest against Rick’s shoulders.

He fisted Rick’s hair like he was going to float off, slowly thrusting into Rick’s face. Rick started to moan unabashedly against his grandson’s dick in his mouth, because his own in his pants felt the tight and hot wet feeling of a skilled mouth. His tongue never relented, pressing and swiping along the glands as he deep throated Morty whose pubic hair tickled his nose, he hummed to let the vibrations add to Morty’s pleasure. How was he lasting so long? Rick felt the threat of his own orgasm in his belly, maybe _that_ was Morty’s.

Morty picked up the pace, and the saliva dripped down Rick’s chin and neck.

“ _Hoooh- ohh,”_ Morty was cradling Rick’s skull with a tight grip, his knees trembling and pressing harder against his already aching shoulders, Rick tried to swallow, again and again, letting the muscles of his throat clasp hungrily around Morty’s cock even though he could hardly breathe, so _close, so close, fuuuuck-_

Morty glanced down and saw Rick’s brow was furrowed, eyes squeezed shut and could sense the tension. He quickly fumbled with the clasp of the gag on the back of Rick’s head, releasing the leather strap and once it was removed and the metal clanged to the floor, Rick moved his face forwards and clamped his lips around Morty’s length tighter and sucked in his cheeks- _Shit!_

Morty pulled away, stumbling off the stool and grabbed it, flinging it aside and stepping back quickly to catch himself from falling. Rick was moaning with each pant as he tried to catch his breath, eyebrows furrowed which then went back into a frown.

“Morty!” He began, looking over at his grandson with confusion and frustration, a complaint on his lips, maybe even the potential for  _begging_ but then Morty jerked himself with three firm strokes and Rick came apart at the seams, his eyes fluttered shut and his toes, _they fucking curled_ as Rick’s thighs came together. Morty could see Rick’s whole body curl up as tight as it could with the restraints on, his thighs pressed tightly as his stomach trembled. Morty couldn’t stop staring at Rick’s mouth as it made shapes he had never seen before, he couldn’t ever forget this picture of his grandfather utterly lost into an orgasm- Morty finally diverted his attention to watch the dark stain grow on Rick’s trousers.

All Morty could think about was getting on his knees, holding Rick’s thigh with a firm hand and _sucking_ the come out of the fabric. He was panting, and so was Rick, who took a few moments to come back down to Earth.

“Fuck-” Rick gasped, “Shhit-” He winced, having an orgasm this restrained had his body throbbing, he opened one eye and made eye contact with Morty again, who was still rock solid and staring. “What…?”

“I took- I took a stamina enhancer…” Morty admitted. “I- I didn’t want it to be over too quick.”

Morty touched himself and Rick was on his tiptoes, cursing and squeezing his eyes shut. His over sensitivity was mixed with Morty’s pleasure and was sending his synapses haywire, into overdrive. “Wait- wait, wait-” Rick hissed through clenched teeth, but Morty didn’t stop. He slathered extra lubricant onto his hand and pumped himself, the feeling so _nice_ to him, a slow build of his orgasm had been in the pit of his belly for a long time. Rick’s groan transformed into a scream, the type that Morty only ever heard when they were running for their lives and Morty finally stopped. Rick tossed his head back to catch his breath, the threat of a sob in his throat, he had _never_ been this ruined from sex before.

Morty had turned every dynamic on its head, a shade of grey no one knew about, a colour no one had ever seen, consent, pleasure, giving and taking, it was all abstract, a mist, he couldn’t grasp onto what anything was. His body was wracked with nerves, shaking as he finally opened his clenched eyes. He caught Morty arranging himself on the floor, he had a decent sized dildo and had fixed it onto the floor between his ankles.

Oh _fuck._ Rick watched as Morty coated it with lubricant and hovered over it on raised knees, making eye contact with Rick. He had resumed his position just in front of Rick, where he could watch but not reach, and sank down just a little so the head could penetrate him. Rick's spine visibly straightened at the intrusion. Morty was proud that he had left Rick so lost for words, only his grandfather’s gaping mouth and eyes watching his every move, it was more than Morty could ever imagine. He knelt up again, letting the head come out and sinking down once more, a bit lower than before, the head forcing its way through Morty's hole made a breath escape Rick.

It was tantalisingly deliberate, the way Morty did it. Letting it ease inside of him, a slight burn of his inexperienced hole taking in something so big. Morty kept going, taking it deeper and deeper and Rick was outright mesmerised by the dildo vanishing inside of his ass. His own ass being filled was making him hard again, and he choked out a groan at it, he couldn’t take it. Not again, not like this, not on Morty’s terms, he was dragging the bow along every single one of Rick’s strings and his entire body was singing out. Pain and pleasure and patience, he couldn’t tell what was too little or too much anymore, just as Morty had fully seated himself Rick was looking at him with glossy eyes, being filled up to the point where it was satisfying, his brows furrowed in a silent plea to Morty.

Morty sat up straight and carefully leaned back, Rick felt the glorious stretch in his quadriceps as Morty used his hands to keep him up, the view of the base of the dildo between Morty’s thighs, his cock jutting up and the plane of his stomach flat and trembling as Rick wondered what the-

Morty moved by rotating his hips and Rick’s vision went on him as Morty made small circles with his hips, hitting his prostate with every motion. It was practiced and devastating because Morty didn’t miss _once._

“Morty, M-Mortyy-” Rick tried to announce, voice weak against the assault on that sweet spot inside of him. Morty became more aggressive, such a small movement but so perfect as he pressed the dildo inside of him again and again against that sensitive bundle of nerves and just as Rick wondered what it would feel like if that was _his_ cock, that was _his dick Morty was riding like a fucking pro,_ Morty flicked a switch at the base, the sound of muffled vibrations masked Rick's gasped inhale. Morty's hand jerked himself off at the same time.

Any sound Rick made, he couldn’t hear. Morty had finally let his own orgasm cascade down his body as the vibrations ignited his insides like a molten core, and the touches to his dick made him come harder than he had in his whole life especially knowing Rick was there and watching what he could do, what he was missing out on- and Rick felt Morty’s orgasm as well as his own second one. Morty saw as his grandfather’s legs came up, he lifted his feet off the floor and arched his spine. Two tiers of pleasure overwhelming him, turning his brain off in a way no amount of alcohol ever could, the utter peace and simultaneous exploding star inside of him was new.

Rick hadn’t experienced anything new since his youth, and Morty gifted that to him now. Morty felt the waves of his orgasm, and another, and another, slowly getting less and less like the tide going out. The current dragging the remnants of his orgasm over his body, and he watched as Rick trembled with each one, head slumped and shaking like he was in shock.

“Shit…” Morty cursed, a slight bit worried as he winced, letting the dildo remain on the floor as he got up and went over to Rick, he knelt between Rick’s legs to put his face below Rick's slumped one.

Rick was breathing, and his body was shaking as though every nerve was electrified, Morty pressed the palms of his hands on Rick’s knees. “Rick, y-you okay?” Morty asked, and Rick nodded as his existence simmered back into the room, awareness coming back to him like defogging a windscreen. Morty was between his legs, he felt euphoria and fatigue down to his core. Post coital bliss had nothing on whatever Morty had just invented, this was better than any high.

Morty couldn’t get over how placid Rick was, perfectly pliant and quiet, and so Morty decided to grab the moment before it escaped. He leaned forwards, the hand grabbing that knee sliding up to hold the inside of Rick’s thigh. Morty leaned down, glancing up once more through his lashes to watch Rick as he pressed his mouth against the dark patch on Rick’s pants. The smell of alcohol, musk and come was real, raw, no romanticised sweetness, and it was perfect. Morty sucked the fabric, the bitter salty come was mild at first, but he didn’t relent, pressing his face into the meat of Rick’s thigh, almost suffocating himself as he sucked at whatever he could get, the taste got more concentrated and he muffled the sound of his moan into Rick’s thigh at tasting him like this, he was in his own world, nuzzling at the spot and suckling until he felt Rick’s thighs come together and squeeze him where he knelt.

He looked up at Rick who was wide awake and aware again, his expression neutral as his eyes bore into him like they carving a place into his soul. Morty gulped as he reached behind his neck and switched off the co-feel tech. Rick watched as all of Morty’s confidence fell through and left him back to his usual anxious self, and the teen was suddenly more anxious at Rick’s silence now than he would be if he was talking. He walked with shaking legs as he put on his t-shirt and fetched the scissors and a key, unlocking Rick’s collar which clicked free uneventfully and Morty went out of Rick’s sight to cut free his wrists.

Morty’s right hand held his inner left elbow as he watched Rick stand and stretch out his limbs, heart sinking low into a pool of guilt and fear at what he was going to do, and he braced himself. He could face it, he could take the punishment, he deserved it. Morty accepted responsibility for his actions, it still didn’t mean he wasn't scared.

Rick finally turned on his heels and walked towards Morty with a steady pace, Morty felt so small, stepping backwards until he reached the work bench and he couldn’t go any further back. Rick crowded him, standing tall and never removing his eyes from Morty’s wide glossy ones. Rick licked his own lip.

“Y-you know you made me taste my own come there, at the end,” Rick’s voice was matter-of-fact and flat, quirked brow at how little he realised Morty knew about that technology he used to freely. “I-I can’t-” He shook his head and sighed, pinching his lips in a thin line of agitation. “I can’t _believe you,_ Morty.”

This was it, what he deserved. Rick was going to hate him, replace him, oh God, Morty practically took Rick for all he was worth without his permission and didn’t that make him worse than Rick?

“I can’t believe it. The outside world is our enemy- i-it’s just you and me, and you’d do all of _that.”_ Rick gestured behind him without looking, the dildo still stuck up embarrassingly in the middle of the garage behind the silhouette of the chair and Morty was only half dressed. The teen’s shame was engraving into his very spirit as Rick pressed their torsos together. “You’d do all of _that,_ and not _once,_ not even _once_ did you try and kiss me.” Rick took Morty’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, Morty’s eyes went wide as Rick’s mouth was on his, surprisingly soft and deep. His grandfather took his face in his large hands, cool from being behind his back for so long, soothing and cold against Morty’s heated cheeks. Rick kissed him with affection, licking into Morty’s mouth to taste his own come first hand, and Morty clutched at Rick’s lab coat.

The kiss faded gradually until their noses were pressed together, oxytocin swimming between them as they both realised their relationship was setting in a brand new mold that could never be reversed.

“Y-you’re not getting away with it so easily though,” Rick smirked that Sanchez shit eating grin as Morty felt a jab in his arm and looked at Rick’s light blue eyes as he started to drift away into an unwanted sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter Smush_C137


End file.
